Psycho Red
Psycho Red was the leader of the [[Psycho Rangers|'Psycho Rangers']], making him the most powerful, the most evil, and the most violent of the team. He is also referred to as Red Psycho Ranger - a variation on his in-show label. Biography He was based on the brain wave patterns of Andros and as a result, he was programmed with the strategies of the Red Space Ranger and the specs of Andros' weapons. Psycho Red used the Psycho Sword and had a fire monster form. After his supposed destruction, his ghost joined the other Psycho Rangers into attacking the Space Rangers at Secret City. He was digitized onto a data card and sent to an unknown planet along with the other Psycho Rangers. Lost Galaxy A year later, Deviot found the cards and resurrected the Psycho Rangers to deal with the Lost Galaxy Rangers. The Space Rangers and Lost Galaxy Rangers fought the Psycho Rangers and destroyed them for good this time. Personality Psycho Red's personality traits are as fallows. *Immoral: He is the evil counterpart of the Red Ranger. *Ill-Tempered: He has shown to be fiery and angry. *Ruthless: He has a volcanic disregard toward others including his own team. *Savage: He has shown to be quite fierce violent and uncontrollable in the acts he commits. *Arrogant: He has a high opinion of his own position to a passionate level. *Brash: He has shown to assert his hateful and vitriolic opinions toward being controlled. *Resentful: He has shown he has clear animosity towards outside interference mainly Astronema. *Obsessive: He has shown a feverish single minded power-hungry fixation toward the Red Ranger. *In concludion Psycho Red has a Sociopathic disposition! Arsenal *Psycho sword Video game appearances Power Rangers Legacy Wars Psycho Red is among the villains who feature in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. Trivia *He is a playable character in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. *He's the only one of the Psycho Rangers to have two human forms *He's the only one to weird his weapon in monster form *In "Countdown to Destruction," Psycho Red's monster form costume was seen twice where he appeared in the armies of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd and the armies of the Machine Empire. **It was also reused as Ghouligan, the first monster to be fought by the Lightspeed Rangers. Gallery Psychored1.jpg Humanpsychored.jpg|Psycho Red's human form 1, as seen in Silence is Golden. Psycho Red.png Psycho-red.png|Psycho Red Psycho-Red-Human-Disguise-Lost-Galaxy-300x225.jpg|Psycho Red disguised as a child Appearances * Power Rangers in Space **Episode 31: Rangers Gone Psycho **Episode 32: Carlos on Call **Episode 33: A Rift in the Rangers **Episode 34: Five of a Kind **Episode 35: Silence is Golden **Episode 36: The Enemy Within **Episode 38: Mission to Secret City **Episode 39: Ghosts in the Machine * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy **Episode 30: To The Tenth Power See Also References Category:PR Villains Category:In Space Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Evil PR Rangers Category:Psycho Rangers Category:Red Ranger Category:Ranger Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Non-human PR Rangers Category:Traitors Category:Masterminds Category:PR Mercenaries Category:Traitors in Power Rangers Category:PR Monsters with a Human Form Category:Mysterious Figures